Websites are increasingly providing different experiences for users in an effort to increase conversion rates with regard to various offerings. For example, A-B testing is often employed in which a portion of users are directed to a baseline webpage while other users are directed to different web pages. The results of these traffic diversions are used to identify web pages that are more likely to result in a particular response. While such an arrangements can provide enhanced conversion rates, such testing rarely results in an optimal allocation because the selection process of sample web pages typically employs arbitrary and/or human driven decisions.